


These Are My Intentions

by ThatDayEveryday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Intentions, Anyways, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i want the pairing to be a surprise, ill fix the relationship tag after the second chapter is posted, mild a/b/o, people im serious about this ship, smitten Kiba, this pairing has such potential, very low key tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDayEveryday/pseuds/ThatDayEveryday
Summary: Intention Ceremonies have been around since the founding of Konohagakure. Twice a year the village bells toll and the citizens take to the streets, exchanging and recieving gifts that signify the giver's future intentions for the recipient.A tradition as old as their history and yet.. Kiba Inazuka has come to an understanding that most his age haven't.Intentions literally shape the future.





	These Are My Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PezHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezHead/gifts).



> Happy Birthday and "told you I would!" You beautiful woman you!
> 
> This was beta'd by a silly person so mistakes are possible. (But unlikely says I!!!!)

Kiba could remember the very first gift he'd ever recieved like it had happened only yesterday. 

The day had started like most days for Kiba do, with lots and lots of noise. As soon as the sun came up there was all manner of noise. There were the sounds made from grumbling, half-awake Inuzuka's stumbling about the clan compound in search of breakfast and their shoes. The hearty clanging of pots and pans from the kitchens as people filed into the mess hall one by disgruntled one. The rowdiness of children and puppies making trouble as they chased each other from under their parents feet. And, as always, the gross smacking sound his sister's lips make when Hana wakes him with a slobbery kiss.

It had seemed like it was to be a normal, noisy, day for Kiba. 

That is, until it became almost completely quiet in the mess hall. So quiet you could have heard a dog wink.

That was when a tall, angry looking woman, trailed by an equally large, angry looking dog, stormed through the throng of clan members right up to Kiba and slapped his very first gift into his six year old hands. It was a simple, round river rock, small and unassuming, and it had been given to him by his mother. 

At first he'd been confused. A rock? And then he'd been scared. What did it mean? 

Tsume had stared at the stunned boy long and hard before asking softly, "Kiba, my son, do you accept my intentions?"

"Umm.." He faltered. Then Hana had kicked him not so subtly under the table. "Y-yes?"

The clan had cheered so loudly that even today's fifteen year old Kiba could still feel the thunder of it roar on in his heart. 

It had taken him a few years but Kiba finally figured out why his mother had gifted him a seemingly insignificant river rock. 

Tsume was a grumpy, scary alpha, and frankly he was wary around her most of the time, but she was always there. No matter what kind of adolescent garbage he heaped upon her, she stuck around (and made him pay for it). When Tsume had gifted him her intentions for their relationship she was really promising Kiba a firm foundation that could stand against the might of the strongest of rivers, and that no matter what torrent pounded against them their bond would emerge smooth and refined.

Smiling fondly at the memory, Kiba palmed the old river rock he kept in his weapons pouch for good luck.

That small rock had been his very first gift. That day had been his very first Intentions Ceremony, and since then he's come to an understanding that most his age haven't.

Intentions literally shape the future.

With this unique keenness of insight, the heir of the Inuzuka clan now had a plan for his future. Today, with a little bit of preparation, and no small amount of luck, Kiba would be announcing his very first intention toward someone very special.

Of course there was a high probability that it would go wrong in every single way imaginable, but Kiba is ever an optimist.

......

Kiba paced back and forth across the abused mat that had lain in his room since forever. Soon, very soon, the bell would ring and the Intentions would begin. Most would be out and already searching for their intended, eager to state what they had to say with a gift, but Kiba chose to wait. Maybe it was the Inazuka in him that desired to turn the momentous occasion into a hunt, or maybe it was nerves (which he'd never admit to). 

Either way, Kiba knew that this ceremony had to be a truly spectacular one. He'd witnessed many throughout the years and refused to allow his to end with disappointment and humiliation. How many hopeful and bright girls had he seen approach Sasuke with their hearts held out in their hands only for the asshole to crush them underfoot? Too many. WAY too many, and Kiba would not suffer in such a devastating manner. 

Partly because his intended was such a sweet and kind person, who would never treat anyone the way Sasuke does, but also because Kiba would accept their response with dignity.

The bell rang out, startling Kiba slightly. Unbidden his feet started to move toward the door and into the hallway where Akumaru greeted him, barking happily.

"Hey, boy," the young man responded, running an affectionate hand down the dog's neck, "I think I want to do this one on my own. You good with that?"

His partner snorted. Turns out Akumaru hadn't planned on tagging along in the first place. Something about not wishing to wallow in silly dynamic scentings and that his presence would only cramp up Kiba's style. 

Whether that was exactly true or not Kiba was grateful, and bid his dog goodbye.

.......

The streets were packed with people, civilian and ninja alike crowding walkways and shops. It made Kiba's search interesting, lots of voices and scents to sort through, but luckily his intended was very singular in both. 

"K-Kiba!" 

"Hinata?" A little surprized, Kiba turned to find his shy teammate making her way through the horde of bodies. "What's going on Hina?"

"I can't find her!" Hinata said, her beautiful face drawn into a sad expression. 

Kiba frowned, the sweetest girl to ever live should never look so downtrodden. Never. "Who are you looking for?"

"Kurenai sensei..." Hinata sighed, playing with her fingers nervously. "I-I- have a gift for her."

"That's great, can I see?"

"W-well okay," the shy beta acquiesced, bringing out a small chain and handing it to her friend.

Mindful of the delicacy of the metal string, Kiba inspected Hinata's gift. It wasn't just a chain, it was a necklace. A beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket with the words 'Dearest Mother' etched into the front. Looking more closely he could see tiny, curling flowers decorating the edges of the heart. Grinning like a moron Kiba rubbed at the wetness gathering at the corners of his eyes. If anyone deserved such happiness it was Hinata and Kurenai sensei after all they had been through with the Hyuuga clan.

"Here, Hina. It's beautiful." Kiba returned the gift.

"Don't you want t-to open it?" Hinata asked.

"Nah." Kiba shrugged. He already knew what Kurenai sensei would find when she saw inside. "Sensei's over by the dango shop talking to that besotted Asuma guy."

Hinata practically glowed with happiness. "Thank you Kiba!"

"No problem." He watched her walk away with a new determination in her steps and hoped Hinata found what she was looking for.

Welp... his turn. The hunt resumed.

First he checked the main streets and the popular shops. Kiba worked quickly, weaving through and around groups of gifters and intendeds with grace and politeness. (As polite and graceful as kiba can get in any case.) After about twenty minutes when it became apparent that his intended wasn't in central Konoha the single-minded Inazuka headed straight for the training grounds. 

Almost imediately after exiting the main road Kiba's nose twitched in familiarity and he couldn't keep his fangs from poking past his curved lips. Of course it would be the training grounds! It only made the most sense, and really, he should have searched there first. Giving into a burst of speed Kiba followed his instincts (which were following the sweetest, pure scent) through the short stretch of forest surrounding the ninja training grounds. 

Then there was a break in the trees and his intended was in plain sight; standing not a few yards from were Kiba panted for breath in the brush.

This was it. The moment he'd been anticipating, dreading, and hoping for.  
   
Time to give his gift away.

Suddenly nervous, or simply more nervous than he'd already been, Kiba fumbled with the inner pocket of his jacket until his clawed hand came into contact with what it was searching for. 

It had taken weeks, but he'd finally found the perfect gift for his perfect person. It hadn't been easy, quite a hassle honestly. But Kiba was just so sure that all the hours he spent scowering the forest, all the time he took to care for and maintain it, would be worth it in the end. 

Carefully, tenderly, Kiba removed the gift from his pocket and approached his intended recipient on shaking legs.

Almost all of the Konoha twelve- most everyone he knew since childhood -were there. Agh! No pressure. No pressure at all. Kiba felt his palms begin to sweat.

As he came into clear view from the trees he'd been hiding under all eyes in the clearing turned to look curiously at him. All of them except the ones he actually wanted to see. His intended had their back to him, busy making conversation with one of their closest friends, and Kiba had to swallow down a tickle of worry. What if-?

No. He could do this, he could. Everyone else seemed to be doing it just fine!

A few more unstable footsteps and Kiba was directly behind his intended. Heart in his throat, Kiba tapped them on the shoulder to gain their attention.

Almost agonizingly slowly, they turned around to regard him, slight confusion on their face.

Kiba took a big breath and, mustering up every ounce of courage he had, held out the most beautiful, fat, wild red rose for his intended, "Choji, will you accept my intentions?" 

The wonderful Akimichi's eyes widened at the offering, his swirled cheeks turning a humble red, and for one blissful moment Kiba could imagine Choji actually saying yes.

"Holy shit." Aaaand Shikamaru ruined it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it! I'm so excited guys! Aaahhh!


End file.
